1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to alignment apparatuses, and particularly to a alignment apparatus for aligning multi-layer structures, the alignment apparatus typically applied in soft lithography technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Soft lithography refers to a family of techniques for fabricating or replicating structures. It is called “soft” because it uses elastomeric materials, most notably polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS). Multilayer soft lithography combines soft lithography with the capability to bond multiple patterned layers of elastomer. Multilayer structures are constructed by bonding layers of elastomer, each of which is separately cast from a micromachined mold.
Typically, during the process of construction of multilayer structures, the layers need to be aligned with each other. This is usually implemented by manual adjustments. The bonding process is irreversible, therefore misalignment increases the failure rate of products in manufacturing.
Therefore, an alignment apparatus for aligning multi-layer structures is desirable to overcome the above-described deficiencies.